


Can't Say No

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [79]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair runs into Serena after over six years of silence and finds herself unable to resist her, despite her better judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> prompt - future

Blair takes a cursory sip of her wine, allowing the fruity taste to fill her mouth before returning the glass to the table. Lips set in a look of graceful displeasure she waves at a waiter with the intention to berate him on the restaurant’s failure to properly store the wine. For the premium that she is paying to enjoy the bottle in one of the best restaurants in the area, she expects the venue to get something as simple as wine storage correct. 

It is here that their eyes meet. Across the crowded dining room, Blair sees the blonde, still frustratingly gorgeous, even in her forties. Her heart begins to pound. Blair wants to scream across the restaurant. She longs to throw herself at her old friend.

But, Serena left her. That was nothing new. Serena had always been the one to leave. Blair had gotten used to having her heart broken. She had told herself long ago that she would not hold onto Serena anymore. But each and every time, she falls in love again. Warnings are no good when your heart will not listen. 

And so, Blair finishes her glass of wine, suddenly impervious to the disappointing quality, and gets up to meet her old friend. As she says hello, she feels the familiar rush. Six years clean of Serena. Now, here she is, unable to resist another fix. 

“Blair.” Serena smiles. “I’ve missed you.”

Then, Blair falls in love for what feels like the hundredth time.


End file.
